If You Were Mine
by Ashlee Nicolee
Summary: TNA FIC...Christy has been forced to manage AJ by order of Jim. The problem? They both hate each other. Meanwhile, Alex finds the “woman of his dreams” Ashleigh. But she’s already in an abusive relationship. Will Alex be able to help her?
1. Just To Be Nice

**A/N: Hello and welcome to another story from your favorite pair, Anna and Ashleigh! We are taking time off doing a sequel for our first story to bring you this TNA fic! We hope that you like it and review a lot! So please enjoy! I guess this is kinda two stories in one…but this first chappie is done by me, Anna!**

**P.S. For the sake of this story, AJ will not be married.**

**Summary: Christy has been forced to manage AJ by order of Jim. The problem? They both hate each other. Meanwhile, Alex finds the "woman of his dreams" Ashleigh. But she's already in an abusive relationship. Will Alex be able to help her?**

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

Allen sat in one of Jim's chairs looking at the wall in front of him. No one could wipe the smile he had on his face away. He was having the best of days. Last night he and Travis (a.k.a Tomko) went out with other TNA wrestlers. Allen snuck away with a very hot blonde (Trisha? Melissa? Keisha? He couldn't remember her name) and had a great night. They had sex in his hotel room almost all night. They were gonna do it a 5th time but Alex and Travis came in and kicked her out. Oh well. Just another notch on his belt.

But today, even though he was totally hung over, Allen was happy. He adjusted the tag team belt on his shoulder and sighed. He was in the best stage of his life. He was wrestling for the best wrestling company TNA and he was a main eventer. Nothing could make him feel bad today! Jim came in and sighed. He pushed his glasses up and sat down.

"I'm glad you're here on time."

"It's my pleasure Jim. Always great to be here with you."

"First things first. You know how you were with a blonde last night?"

"How did you know?"

"I go out sometimes too Allen. I saw you."

"Oh. Yeah I had a great time with her!"

"Yeah…stay away from my daughter dumb ass."

Allen's jaw dropped. Oh shit, that was his daughter? Jessica! That was her name now! Allen leaned back in his chair. Did he know what happened between them? Allen just smiled like it was nothing.

"I will sir. I'll stay 100 feet from her from now on."

"Good. Secondly…where is she!"

"Where is who sir?"

Jim didn't answer him. Jim looked at his watch impatiently. Soon a red head came bursting through the door. She threw her hair back and straightened it out. Allen looked back to see that it was Christy.

Christy Hemme. Allen hated her. They had quite a history together. Christy had debuted in TNA in 2006 after being released from WWE; just one of the few good things to come from them. The night she debuted, Allen took her out for the night. One thing led to another and soon they were dating. They had dated for about 5 months. But later he found out that Christy was cheating on him with Lance Hoyt. That night, they had a very public break up. They've hated each other since.

"I'm so sorry that I'm late Jim! My car got stuck in traffic on the way here and I had to get changed and…"

"Just sit down next to Allen Miss Hemme."

Christy sighed as she plopped down next to Allen. She looked at him and sneered before looking away. Allen rolled his eyes as he looked at Jim.

"Now I know you two have a huge history between each other. But I've been in contact with the writers. We want to add a new angle in TNA."

"I'm all ears Jim."

"Oh you were always a suck up Allen."

"Well you always sucked Christy."

"Christy! Allen! Act like adults for 5 minutes!"

Christy and Allen stopped talking. They stared straight at Jim. Jim sighed as she straightened out some papers on his desk. Now he knew that they wouldn't take the news very well.

"We want…no…we ARE going to do a story line with you two."

"Excuse me?"

"Christy, starting tonight, during the taping of Impact, you will be officially managing Allen."

"What the…"

"Before you say anything, listen! Allen has a match with Lance tonight. During the match, the ref will be knocked out. Jimmy will try and interfere, but you'll hit him with a chair. Then you'll go in the ring and hit Lance with a chair. You'll make Allen cover him for the 1-2-3. There you will celebrate and explain why you switched gears, which is in your script. In the end, I need you two to kiss."

"WHAT?!"

Christy and Allen both got out of their seats and leaned over Jim's desk. Allen's day was totally ruined now. Remember how before he thought nothing would ruin his day? He lied. This totally brought him down. He would have to "be" with Christy! It was like a horror movie.

"Mr. Cornette I can not work with her! She's a backstabbing bitch!"

"Oh I am? I think you were the bitch! You complained when I wouldn't take you to get manicures with me."

"My nails need to be perfect!"

"See what I mean?"

"Shut it you whore!"

"Bastard!"

"Slut!"

"Dick weed!"

"Shut it! The both of ya! Take your scripts and leave! This decision is final! Now go before I fire both of you!"

Christy huffed before taking her script and leaving. Allen took his and followed her out. Before he could walk, Christy slammed the door on him, hitting him in the head. Allen baked away, rubbing his head in pain. He turned to Jim and looked at him in anger.

"See what you want me to deal with? It's like asking the devil to come back to heaven!"

"That's life Allen. Now out."

Allen groaned as he opened the door and walked out. He noticed Christy leaning against the wall looking at her script. She was frowning at times as her eyes scanned the pages.

"You slammed the door in my face."

"My bad."

"You hurt me."

"Whatever."

"Why are you such a bitch?"  
"I'm only a bitch to those I despise. Your one of the few."

"I'm so honored."

Christy rolled her eyes at Allen as she walked off. Oh, Allen wasn't done with her yet! He followed her and grabbed her arm. He pulled her back so they were face to face.

"We're gonna have to be nice to each other now that we're working together."

"I don't have to do shit."

"Do you want the audience to believe us? Then there has to be connection got it."

"Fine. Whatever."

With that, Allen went in and kissed her. He put all his force into his lips and kissed her. Then he pulled away and smiled. Christy backed away and started gagging.

"What the hell was that for!"

"Just being nice. See you later…babe."

Christy screamed in anger as Allen walked away. He carried his belt in his hand. Now he was happy again. The more possibilities to piss Christy off, the better. As he walked, he realized that maybe this wouldn't be that bad. Hell, he got to torture Christy all he wanted!

And that, my friend, was the highlight of his day.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Did you like it? Please review!**

**Next chapter: It's Ashleigh's! Alex is roaming the halls and bumps into Ashleigh. As they talk Alex starts to fall for Ashleigh. But before he can ask her out, someone swoops in with a shocker. What is it? Tune in next time!**


	2. I Can't Stay Away

Alex Shelley made his way to catering, to meet his tag team partner Chris Sabin, to talk about their match for the night. As he turned the corner, he wasn't paying attention to where he was going, and felt someone run in to him. He looked down and locked eyes with a girl he's never seen before. He reached his hand out and helped the girl up.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention" Alex said.

"That's ok. I was lost in my own little world" The girl replied.

"I don't think I've ever seen you around here before" Alex said.

"I'm Ashleigh Evans" Ashleigh said smiling.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Alex" Alex replied returning the smile.

Christian Cage saw what was going on, and decided to break it up. "There you are Ash. I was looking all over for you"

"Well I gotta run, but it was nice talking to you" Ashleigh said.

"Yea, you too. See ya around" Alex replied.

Ashleigh gave him one last smile, before talking away. As she walked, she found herself still smiling.As Ashleigh and Christian walked towards the lockeroom, she was jerked in to a closet.

"What are you doing?" Ashleigh said whispering.

"What the hell was that all about back there?" Christian asked.

"Were you spying on me?" Ashleigh replied.

"That didn't answer my question" Christian said.

"It was nothing. Alex was just apologizing for bumping in to me" Ashleigh replied.

"Yea right. I saw the way you were looking at him" Christian said.

"Ugh, you're losing it" Ashleigh said turning to leave.

Christian grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving.

"Oww you're hurting me" Ashleigh said wincing in pain.

"Cry about it, you whiny little baby" Christian said tightenting his grip on her arm. "Just remember you're my property"

"I'm you girlfriend not your property" Ashleigh replied trying to get out of his grip, but he was to strong.

"No, you're my property and I own you" Christian said getting in her face.

"I'm outta here" Ashleigh said turning to leave. As she reached out for the doorknob, Christian brought his hand up and smacked her across the face as hard as he could. Ashleigh reached up and touched her stinging cheek, while Christian stood there with a grin on his face.

Christian left his girlfriend in the closet by herself, and didn't say a word to her. Ashleigh waited a minute, and took a breath. Tears surrounded her eyes as she walked out of the closet.She needed to get away from her so called loving boyfriend. What she didn't know was Alex heard the whole thing, and he decided to check on her.

"Ashleigh, you ok?" Alex asked.

"Oh hey Alex. Yea, I'm fine" Ashleigh replied.

"You don't look fine. What happened?" Alex said.

"I don't wanna talk about it. I'll just see you later" Ashleigh said.

"Ashleigh, I wanna help. Please tell me what's wrong" Alex said looking at her.

"Shelley, what the hell are you doing talking to my girlfriend?" Christian asked appearing beside Ashleigh.

"Making sure she's ok, because from what I see, she doesn't appear to be" Alex replied.

"Well I'm sure she's ok, so just run along" Christian said.

"I'll be fine, thanks Alex" Ashleigh said.

"He hit you Ashleigh. You can't just sit there and act like it didn't happen" Alex said.

"What happens between me and her is our buisness, so mind your own" Christian said getting in Alex's face.

"Yea, well a man never puts his hands on a woman" Alex replied.

"I'm a bigger man than you will ever be" Christian said pushing Alex.

"Will you 2 stop it. This is childish" Ashleigh said standing between the two.

"Stay out of it" Christian said pushing Ashleigh.

"See that's your problem Christian, you're that much of a coward that you have to abuse your girlfriend" Alex replied pushing Christian.

"Keep talking Shelley. Ashleigh let's go right now" Christian said grabbing Ashleigh's wrist and dragging her to his lockeroom.

Ashleigh looked back and mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' to Alex, and Alex mouthed back 'Me too'. Alex had to get Ashleigh away from Christian before something really bad happens.

So you like it? Bad Christian! Hitting Ashleigh like that...please review! Next Chappie: Christy and AJ practice their lines...and things seem to be heating up between the two. But what's in their way?

A/N: WE DON'T OWN ANYONE FROM TNA...WE JUST OWN ASHLEIGH


	3. Can't Let You Go

Allen waited in his dressing room as he looked over his script. Why did Jim have to do this? Did Jim hate him enough to pair him with Christy? Allen set his script down next to him and sighed. He took his tag team belt and looked at his reflection in it. He really was a hot guy. He could get any woman he wanted. But why couldn't he keep them? Some days he would find comparing the woman to Christy. Allen shook his head as he set his belt down. Jay knocked on his door and came in.

"You look deep in thought." Jay said.

"I am man. Jim paired me with Christy." Allen said hitting his head against the wall.

"That's better then who I'm stuck with." Jay said sneering.

"Who Ashleigh? She's a good woman! What's wrong with her?" Allen asked.

"I caught her talking to Alex in the hall. I think she's cheating on me." Jay stated.

"Just because she talked to him doesn't mean anything is happening between them. She's too afraid to do anything." Allen said, trying to hint something to Jay.

"True. She wouldn't go off with him. Thanks man see ya out there." Jay said walking out.

Allen sighed as he watched his friend leave. Jay never took a hint. Jay wasn't being nice to Ashleigh. He was controlling her to no end. When would Jay take a hint and stop abusing her? Alex would be a better guy for her. Allen knew that Ashleigh would leave if she could. But she was just plain scared of Jay.

"Mind if I interrupt your day dreaming?" Christy asked closing Allen's door.

"I do. I was dreaming of you dying a slow painful death." Allen replied harshly.

"Oh too bad. I already killed you in my last dream." Christy snarled back.

"Let's just get this done with." Allen said picking up his script.

Christy pulled up a chair and sat across from him. She wished that she didn't have to do this. Why would Jim do this to them? He clearly knew the history between the two. Everyone did. Jim just wanted money and ratings. That's all he cared about anyways. Christy sighed as she opened her script to the part with her and Allen.

"You think that was a big enough surprise for them?" Allen recited.

"Definitely. No one saw it coming. But what if Lance comes after us?" Christy said over dramatically.

"Baby! I got a whole team behind me! Ain't no one gonna touch that pretty frame of yours." Allen said, over using his southern accent.

Christy tried so hard to fight back the urge to kiss him. Sure she hated him with everything she had. Hell if he vanished off the face of the earth she wouldn't care. But something about him kept the feelings she had for him afloat. One being his southern accent. Christy always had a thing for southern boys. She knew that Allen was just teasing her.

"Aww baby you always know the right thing to say. How can I ever repay you?" Christy said as she flipped her long red hair.

If Allen could, he would forget all about their history and kiss her. Allen always found it hot when Christy flipped her hair. For those split seconds you got to see all of Christy's face. Allen balled his hands into fists to fight off any urge to kiss her.

"Well…you could do this…" Allen said, trailing off to look at what would happen ext.

They would have to kiss each other. Christy and Allen looked up at the same time. They were pretty much thinking the same thing. 'You have got to be fucking kidding me.'

"Well we don't need…" Christy started to say before being cut off.

Christy was cut off by Allen's lips colliding with hers. Oh how she missed his kisses. They both stood up as Allen pinned her up against the wall. They kissed frantically as their lips moved apart and together again. Suddenly Christy pushed Allen away.

"What's going on Christy?" Allen asked.

"I can't kiss you Allen. I just can't." Christy said wiping her mouth.

"Well you kind of have to for the storyline." Allen added.

"But that wasn't for the storyline Allen! You and I both know that!" Christy yelled.

"What the hell is stopping us then?!" Allen shouted back.

"I'm…I'm with Lance Allen. Like…really with him." Christy finally said.

Allen looked at Christy shocked. Was she really with Lance? He knew it was for the storyline. He never knew that they were actually dating. Allen was hurt that she never told him. Yeah, they hated each other. But they would tell each other when they were dating someone else. They did that just to make the other person jealous. If that was Christy's objective, she reached it.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before Allen. But it was all so sudden and…" Christy started to say.

"Just go. I'll see you out in the ring." Allen said turning his back on Christy.

"Allen…" Christy called out.

"Just leave OK?" Allen asked.

Christy sighed as she walked out of Allen's room. When Allen heard the door close, he turned around. He walked to the spot where Christy was standing. The smell of her perfume lingered there. Allen took in the smell. Travis came in and looked at his friend.

"What the hell are you doing?" Travis asked.

"Christy just left. She left her stench behind." Allen said scoffing.

"Damn. Its skank smell I swear. I smell it every time I pass the knockouts locker room. I have just the thing to cover it up." Travis replied as he digged in his bag.

Allen looked at Travis confused. Then Travis pulled out a can of Axe.

"This will take care of it. You don't mind do you?" Travis asked shaking the can.

"No go ahead. It's smells horrible anyways." Allen lied.

"Good. Because if you did I would have to hurt you." Travis said taking the cover off the Axe can.

Travis pressed down on the can and mist came out of it. Travis moved it back and forth over the spot where Christy stood. Allen winced at the sight of the Axe covering up Christy's perfume. He could have said no and explained to Travis his new feelings for Christy. But then Travis would beat him senseless. So Allen just stood there as he smelled Christy's smell fade away and the smell of Axe fill the room. Travis stopped and put the can back into his bag.

"There. Good as new. Now she's gone. I'm going to go get some food. You coming?" Travis asked setting his bag down.

"I'll bee there in a sec." Allen replied.

"OK see ya." Travis said walking away.

Allen walked back to the spot where Travis sprayed the Axe. Not a trace was left of Christy's perfume. Allen sighed as he grabbed his title belt. If only getting rid of her was that easy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That was mine (Anna's) chapter! Please review! Ashleigh and I are addicted to reviews! Ashleigh will write the next chappie so stay tuned!


	4. Running Out Of Pain

After the confrontation in the hallway, Ashleigh made her way to Jay's lockeroom. She had to get away from him, and the abuse. At least when she was by herself she was safe. She sat on the couch and opened a magazine.She was flipping through it, when she heard the lockeroom door slam shut. She got off the couch and ran in to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

"Ashleigh where are you?" Jay called out.

"In the shower, be right out" Ashleigh called back as she stripped down, got in the shower and got her hair wet. She wrapped herself up in a towel, and walked back in to the lockeroom. "You called?"

Jay grabbed her by the hair and bent her head back. "If I ever see you talking to Alex Shelley again, I'm going to beat you so badly, that you're going to be eating through a straw. You hear me" Jay jerked her head back up and looked at her in the eyes.

Ashleigh felt the tears surround her eyes as she got out of Jay's grip. "I'm not a little kid. So you can't tell me who I can be friends with" Ashleigh said.

Jay grabbed her by the arm. "You're my property"

"I'm not a piece of merchandise that you own. I'm a human being, and if you treated me like one, I wouldn't have second thoughts about this relationship" Ashleigh replied as she turned to walk away.

But before she had a chance to go far, Jay threw Ashleigh against the wall and pinned her arms up. "Listen you little slut. The only reason I put up with you, is because no one else wants you. I have other options and there's plenty more girls out there that would kill to trade places with you"

"So, you can abuse them too" Ashleigh said.

Jay was getting madder by the second, and he let his anger take over him. He gripped Ashleigh by the throat and threw her against the wall again, but this time even harder. Ashleigh felt the tears surround her eyes again, and they began to fall down her cheeks. "Jay, please you're hurting me"

"Oh am i?" Well then this won't feel good either" Jay said bringing his hand up and colliding with her cheek. Ashleigh touched her reddened cheek while Jay stood there with a grin on his face.

Ashleigh pushed him away and started to scream out "Help me someone!"

"No one can hear you, so you can scream all you want", Jay said still grinning.

Apparently someone heard her scream, because someone busted through the door and tackled Jay on the ground, and started punching him. Ashleigh didn't see who the person was at first, but then she realized who it was. It was Alex. Alex and Jay continued to brawl until security came in and broke the 2 up. They took Jay out of the room.

Alex turned to see a scared Ashleigh. "Ashleigh I...", he started to say, when Ashleigh hugged him tightly and began to cry in to his chest.

She looked up with her tear stained eyes and said "Thank you"

"You're welcome. I was walking by, and heard you screaming, so I came to see what was wrong" Alex replied hugging her back.

"I don't know what Jay would have done if you hadn't of came in" Ashleigh said.

"Why do you stay with him, if he treats you like this?" Alex asked.

"I ask myself that question everyday, but not anymore because I'm breaking up with him. I hate myself for not doing it sooner" Ashleigh said.

"Good, because you deserve to be with someone that won't hit you" Alex said rubbing her back gently.

"Thanks again for rescuing me. I really appreciate it" Ashleigh said giving Alex a half smile.

"No problem, but I don't want you to be by yourself. Just because Jay might come after you again. So why don't you come to my lockeroom, so I can keep an eye on you" Alex suggested.

"Are you sure? I don't wanna impose" Ashleigh replied.

"Yes, I'm positive. Go get changed, and get your stuff together. I'll wait for you" Alex said.

Ashleigh reached up and kissed Alex's cheek lightly before going in to the bathroom to change. After she changed, she grabbed her suitcase and followed Alex out of the lockeroom. For the first time in a year, she felt safe and it felt pretty good.

SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? I (ASHLEE) TRIED TO WRITE A GOOD CHAPTER. SO HOPEFULLY YOU GUYS LIKE IT. THE NEXT CHAPTER IS ANNA'S. SO KEEP REVIEWING GUYS!

A/N: WE DON'T OWN ANYONE FROM TNA...WE JUST OWN ASHLEIGH


	5. Crossing The Line

Allen walked out of his dressing room and looked around. He had to go find Christy and apologize to her. Yeah he hated her with a passion. But he still cared for her. Allen started walking down the hall when he saw Alex Shelly with Jay's girlfriend Ashleigh. He looked at the both of them confused. What was Alex doing with Ashleigh? He walked over to the two to talk to them.

"Hey guys what's up?" Allen asked.

"Hey Allen! Nothing much really…" Alex replied.

"So Ashleigh…what are doing around Alex?" Allen asked.

"I'm just taking a break from Jay that's all." Ashleigh answered quickly.

Allen looked at the two weird. Alex seemed really nervous to be in the situation. Ashleigh was looking down at the ground. What was going on with these two?

"Well I'll see you in your locker room! I mean…around…" Ashleigh said before walking away.

Ashleigh walked fastly by Allen and turned the corner. Allen looked at Alex who was watching Ashleigh's every move. Allen then realized that Alex had a thing for

Ashleigh. A smile spread across Allen's face as Alex turned to look at him.

"What?" Alex asked.

"You got a thing for Jay's girl." Allen said, still smiling.

"I do not! I am just helping out a friend!" Alex snapped back.

"You think she's goooorrrrgeous! You want to kissssss her! You want to huuuugg her!" Allen started singing.

"Fine! I like her OK? Happy now?!" Alex yelled.

"Yes I am. But you do know she's with Jay right?" Allen pointed out to Alex.

"Jay doesn't deserve her. You don't know what they go through!" Alex yelled once again.

"What do you mean man?" Allen asked a little worried.

"Nothing! Just drop it!" Alex yelled before walking off.

Allen watched Alex walk away confused. Alex really had some issues. What was his problem? What did Ashleigh and Jay exactly 'go through?' Allen shook his

head as he kept walking. He almost forgot what he left his room for. He had to find Christy and talk to her. He didn't want her mad at him when they did their promo later tonight. He turned a corner to see Christy standing in the hallway with another guy. Allen assumed that is was Lance. He was about to walk up to her and talk to her…

"What are you trying to say Christy huh? That you actually have feelings for him now?!" Lance shouted.

Allen went back to hiding behind the corner. He leaned in a little so he could hear the two. Who did Christy have feelings for? Allen stayed around to find out.

"I don't know Lance! That's why I think it's better for us to go on a break right now!" Christy shouted back.

"And when did you make this decision?" Lance said as he paced back and forth in the narrow hallway.

"When I was in his room today. Practicing my lines….but then…" Christy was saying before she stopped talking.

"Then what? What happened in that room!" Lance asked.

"I…well…he kissed me." Christy hesitated to say.

"That son of a bitch kissed you?! God damn Christy! I knew you should have never gone into that room!" Lance shouted.

"I had to practice Lance! I've been thinking about this and a break would be good for us!" Christy tried to debate.

"No. I ain't gonna be on no break. We are either on or off. According to me…we are off." Lance spat out before walking off, leaving Christy in the hallway alone.

Allen stood there speechless. Christy might have feelings for him! Part of him was jumping for joy. The other part was pretty worried. He knew that if they did

indeed hook up it wouldn't be the same. It never would considering their history. Allen saw Christy run her french manicured fingers through her fiery red hair. She

sighed as she walked the opposite way to go find Lance. Allen wanted to follow behind, but he just couldn't. She needed some time alone. Allen turned around and started walking away.

"Allen?" someone called from behind him.

Allen turned around to see Christy behind him. Allen instantly froze up in front of her. Oh god what if she knew that he had been eaves dropping? Allen took a big gulp and smiled weakly.

"Hey. I needed to talk to you…" Allen started to say.

"Me first. Allen I've been doing a lot of thinking and…I'm sorry for what I did to you in the past." Christy said.

"Oh you mean going behind my back and sleeping with that overweight cowboy Lance?" Allen stated.

"Yeah…that…" Christy said quietly.

"Well it's really overdue but I it's OK. I wanna apologize for being a jerk to you I guess." Allen said.

"You had a reason to so it's OK." Christy replied.

"I guess since you basically became a whore." Allen said instantly becoming mean.

"I did not! It was one night Allen!" Christy yelled.

Allen could feel himself switch from good guy to jerk. He didn't know why he was so jerky towards Christy. It always happened whenever he talked to her.

Sometimes he would try to stop the change. Other times he would let it happen. This time he tried to stop it but he just couldn't.

"Oh come on Christy. Everyone knows that Jim keeps you around here for eye candy on the TV." Allen said smugly.

"He does not! He knows the potential I have! He just haven't found the right time to get me out there." Christy argued.

"Is he making empty promises to you? Like Vince did?" Allen said smirking.

"Don't you dare bring that up Allen…" Christy started.

"You can wrestle! You were amazing! But you slip up on one thing and Vince used you as eye candy. He promised to put you back in the ring. But he never did right? What was your last match again? Oh yeah…a match against Melina in which you LOST." Allen emphasized.

"You stop right there Allen! I mean it!" Christy yelled on the verge of tears.

"Then they sent you to OVW and you thought you would go back to a WWE ring. But what did Vince do to you? He released you. Because that's what Vince does. He makes wrestlers believe they have a chance and he gets their hopes up. Then he squashes them like bugs. You fell for that joke didn't you?" Allen spat out.

Allen didn't see the next thing coming. Suddenly he saw a hand fly across his face and a sudden sting come after. Allen saw tears run down Christy's face as she turned and ran down the hall. Allen rubbed the spot where Christy had slapped him. Then it suddenly hit him. He had totally crossed the line. He switched back from jerk to normal. He never thought he would hurt her as bad as that. Allen wanted so badly to chase after her. But he knew he couldn't. Instead he sighed and readjusted his title belt. In almost an hour the show would start. He would have to face Christy and kiss her. He knew that their confrontation would not go well the next time around.

Christy had ran in to the bathroom and locked herself in the stall. She leaned against the door and just let the tears fall down her cheeks. How could Allen say stuff like that? Christy never knew Allen could say such hurtful words to her. She thought he had actually changed. Boy was she wrong. And to think that she actually considered about going back to him. But if she was going to act this way around her all the time, what use was it? She wasn't going to go out with an arrogant monster. Christy wiped her tears away and walked out of the stall. She looked into the mirror. She couldn't be like this for Allen. She had to be tough. Fight fire with fire is what she always said. And that is what she would do.

TADA! THE END. THE NEXT CHAPTER IS ASHLEIGH'S. SO KEEP REVIEWING GUYS!

A/N: WE DON'T OWN ANYONE FROM TNA...WE JUST OWN ASHLEIGH


	6. Letting Go

Ashleigh made her way to the catering area to grab a bottle of water and to clear her head. She was really in for it now, since AJ saw her with Alex. For all she knows AJ is telling Jay what happened, and then he's going to come looking for her and Alex. "God this is so screwed up" She said out loud before putting her head in her hands.

AJ walked in to catering, and saw Ashleigh sitting by herself, so he decided to go talk to her. "Hey Ash"

"Oh hey AJ. Sit down" Ashleigh replied.

"You ok?" AJ said as he sat down.

"Yea just fine" Ashleigh answered.

"You don't look like you're fine. Talk to me" AJ said.

Ashleigh looked at her friend and sighed. She's known AJ since TNA started up, and they were close. Ashleigh looked at AJ as an older brother. "Well I'm breaking up with Jay tonight. I can't stay with him, and keep taking the abuse"

"What do you mean abuse?" AJ asked.

"He abuses me all the time. He hits me, and leaves bruises and cuts all over me" Ashleigh said.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" AJ replied.

"Because, it was my problem, and I wanted to handle it myself" Ashleigh answered.

"Ashleigh he put his hands on you. How long as this been going on?" AJ said.

"About 4 months" Ashleigh answered.

"4 months!!! Ashleigh, you should of told someone. Ecspecially me. I'm supposed to protect you" AJ replied getting mad.

"I'm sorry AJ. I thought I could handle it, and besides you know how Jay is. I can't take it anymore" Ashleigh said starting to cry.

AJ took Ashleigh in his arms and started to rock her. "Shh it's ok. He won't hurt you anymore"

"I should have told you, when he first put his hands on me, but I was scared because I know how close you 2 are" Ashleigh said sniffiling.

"We were close, now I don't know anymore" AJ replied wiping the tears off Ashleigh's cheeks.

"Look, just don't say anything to him. I need to tell him myself" Ashleigh said.

"OK. But if you need anything just tell me OK?" Aj asked.

"Of course." Ashleigh replied before giving AJ a hug. Ashleigh stood up and walked out of catering.

She made it around the corner before she was slammed against a wall. She could feel herself being dragged up against the wall to a near by room. She was thrown to the floor as she heard a door slam. She looked up to see Jay standing over her.

"So you wanna break up with me? Is that it?" Jay yelled.

"I have to! Don't you see what your doing to me?" Ashleigh yelled back.

"I'm showing you whose in control!" Jay stated.

"Well I am now. We are finished!" Ashleigh yelled at him.

Jay grabbed her wrist. "It's not finished until I say it is"

Ashleight got out of his grip and shoved him away from her. "I'm so sick of this! You can't control me anymore. We are done, so leave me alone" Ashleigh said walking out of the room and slamming the door on her now ex-boyfriend. She was proud of herself for standing up to Jay. It was about time.

Ashleigh wiped the tears that have formed around her eyes. She went to find AJ, to tell him the good news. She found AJ's lockeroom and knocked. She waited for him to answer but nothing. She reached for the doorhandle and heard 2 people agruing, so she opened the door and saw Jay and AJ.

"What the hell is your problem?" AJ asked.

"What are you talking about?" Jay replied.

"I'm talking about you putting your hands on Ashleigh" AJ said.

"Who told you that?" Jay asked.

"Who cares who told me. The question is who are you to put your hands on her?" AJ said.

"I didn't know my relationship was any of your concern" Jay replied.

"It is my concern if you're hurting her. That girl is like my little sister, and whoever puts their hands on her has to deal with me" AJ said getting in Jay's face.

Jay pushed AJ and said "Stop trying to be the big man and try and protect her AJ. She's not a little kid"

"I know that, but I still have to protect her from jerks like you" AJ replied.

"Whatever happens between me and Ashleigh is our buisness, so stay out of it" Jay said.

Jay pushed AJ again, and then AJ pushed him back even harder. The 2 started trading punches, and eventually ended up on the floor rolling around. Ashleigh saw what was going on and went in to break them up. "Would you 2 stop it!" She screamed.

Ashleigh got Jay off of AJ and pushed him out the door. "Just get out of here Jay. You're done enough damage for one day" After she threw Jay out, she went to check on AJ. His eye was bruised and it was starting to swell up.

"Stay here and I'll go get some ice" Ashleigh said before she went to the catering area to grab some ice and a towel. When she came back, she put the ice in the towel and handed it to AJ. "Here put this on your eye. What were you 2 arguing about?"

"About his putting his hands on you" AJ replied.

"Did you really do that for me?" Ashleigh asked.

"Totally. Your my 'little sis'" AJ replied.

Ashleigh laughed as she leaned in closer to look at his eye. AJ looked up at her and smiled. Ashleigh looked at him back and smiled.

Alex walked in and gasped as he looked at the two. Ashleigh and AJ looked up. Alex looked shocked.

"Umm...what happened?" Alex asked a little nervously.

"AJ got in a fight with Jay. Nothing too bad" Ashleigh replied laughing. Alex was boiling over in anger. Why did AJ always steal his girls? Ashleigh should have just stayed away from AJ.

Aj laughed as he got up and looked at his friend.

"You OK man? You look a little uneven" AJ said looking over his friend.

"Just a little tired that's all. Ashleigh you coming back?" Alex asked quickly.

"Yeah I'm ready. Bye AJ and thanks again." Ashleigh said smiling.

"No problem hun." AJ said winking. Alex let Ashleigh go out first as he followed her.

As they walked Alex thought about what he had seen back there. Did Ashleigh and AJ kiss? Did they hook up? Did they have feelings for each other? Alex started to doubt himself. Maybe Ashleigh had no interest in him. Maybe she just wanted to be just friends. Alex could handle that. As long as he was around her? But now he knew Ashleigh had no feelings for him whatsoever, and it crushed it him.

But he was so wrong.

HEY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!...I (ASHLEIGH) GOT WRITERS BLOCK FOR THE LONGEST TIME, BUT LUCKILY ANNA WAS THERE TO SWOOP IN AND HELP ME!...ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER AND KEEP REVIEWING


	7. I Wanna Be With You

Allen was waiting by the heel curtain for his match to start. He would be going

against Lance tonight. Allen started jumping up and down and shaking his hands.

Why was he so nervous? It was like every other match he ever had. Maybe it was

because he still had Christy on his mind. Allen really wanted to apologize for

what he had said earlier in the day. Allen turned around to see Lance, Jimmy and

Christy walking up to the curtain. Allen sighed as the three came up next to

him. Christy switched over to Lance's other side so she wouldn't have to be by

Allen. Lance huffed and stared straight ahead. Jimmy looked back and forth

between the three wrestlers.

"Did I miss something?"

"No."The three all replied in unison.

Soon Lance's music started to play. Jimmy went

out first trying to get the crowd hyped up. Lance followed behind Jimmy, turning

from sour to energetic in a matter of seconds. Christy started to follow but

Allen grabbed her arm and held her back.

"Allen I have to go out there."

"Christy I'm really sorry OK? I just wanted to say that."

"Let go of me Allen."

Allen let go and watched Christy rush out there to be on time. Allen watched

Christy like she was going in slow motion. Her red hair swayed with every moment

she made. The look in her crystal blue eyes seemed so sad and desperate. Allen

sighed as he watched on the monitor Christy kiss Lance. Allen looked away and

sighed. He wasn't ready for this at all. Soon his music started to play. Allen

sighed and started to walk out. This was going to be a long match.

Twenty minutes later

Allen bounced off the ropes and gave Lance a clothesline. Allen yelled and ran

around the ring. He was getting ready for his finisher. As he turned around

Lance tried to give him a boot to the head. Allen moved out of the way for Lance

to hit the referee. Allen used the ropes to help himself up. Jimmy jumped up on

the canvas and started to get into the ring. Christy lifted the ring apron and

pulled out a chair. She hit Jimmy with full force on the back. Jimmy yelled in pain as he fell to the arena floor. Lance looked at her like she was crazy.

Christy ran into the ring and hit Lance with a chair. Allen looked at Christy

shocked. Christy motioned for Allen to cover Lance. Then she ran over to the

referee to revive him. The referee crawled over to Allen and Lance for the

1-2-3. The crowd booed as Allen got up and raised his hand in victory. Christy

clapped from one of the corners of the ring and grabbed two mics. She handed one

to Allen and smiled at him. Allen's music died down as Christy started to talk.

"Here is your winner, and future TNA World Heavyweight Champion, AJ Styles!"

Allen smiled as he spread his arms out and spun around. Christy smiled and

clapped as the crowd booed. Lance rolled out of the ring after Christy kicked

him in the side.

"Now I know you all are wondering, why did I do this? Well it's simple. Lance

and Jimmy were becoming NOTHING. AJ on the other hand, is a rising star. He is

the future of this business! He has a bright future. Not to mention, I always fall for the powerful type."

Christy smirked as she made her way slowly over to Allen. Allen smiled as he put

his arm around her. He smiled back at her before he started to talk.

"Now Tomko. Before you go and get all mad, think about this man! Christy can be

a huge help for us! Trust me, you won't regret this! I mean, if Kurt can have

his lady by him why can't I?"Allen dropped his mic and looked at Christy. Christy looked at Allen and smiled.

Allen couldn't help it any longer. Allen wrapped his arms around her and kissed

her. And it wasn't a petty kiss. He gave it everything he had.

They pulled apart, and looked at each other. "You've never kissed me like that" Christy whispered as Allen gave her a smile. They got out of the ring, and walked backstage.

"Whoa, that was a serious lip-lock there guys" Ashleigh said looking at the 2.

"It was in the script" AJ replied

"Whatever you say bro" Ashleigh replied laughing.

"I gotta go shower" Christy said.

"See ya later then girlie" Ashleigh said.

"Yea, later" Christy replied giving her friend a smile before walking away.

"Ok, what is going on between you 2?" Ashleigh asked.

"Nothing. It's just a storyline" AJ replied.

"Uh-huh" Ashleigh said looking at him.

"Seriously" AJ said.

"Ok, if you don't tell me yourself, I will find out" Ashleigh replied.

"There's nothing to tell" AJ said.

"Whatever you say" Ashleigh laughed.

"Now what about you and Alex?" Allen asked.

"What about us? There's nothing." Ashleigh lied.

"Whatever." Allen said laughing Allen kept laughing as he walked away. Allen was walking until a strong force pushed him into the wall.

Allen looked to see that it was Tomko.

"Hey! Tomko! What's up man!" Allen said happily.

"I dont want that whore hanging around us Allen." Tomko said gritting his teeth.

"Listen. It's for storyline OK? Even ask Jim!" Allen explained.

"Fine. But it better not turn into anything else." Tomko said letting Allen go.

"It won't" Allen said."At least I hope it doesn't"

"Whoa that was harsh" Ashleigh said shaking her head.

"He never liked Christy" AJ replied.

"That's Tomko for ya" Ashleigh said.

"Well I gotta get going. Gotta go over the script for tonight. You call me, if Jay comes near you ok" AJ said.

"Yea, I got it, but don't worry I will be fine" Ashleigh replied.

"Ok be safe" AJ said.

"I will. Again don't worry" Ashleigh stated.

AJ gave her a smile as he walked toward his lockeroom. Ashleigh saw Alex and went to catch up with him. "Alex wait up"

Alex stopped and turned to look at her. "What's up?"

"I was just talking to AJ" Ashleigh replied.

"I'm on my way back to my lockeroom, if you wanna come with" Alex said.

"Great" Ashleigh said.

The 2 walked down the hallway to Alex's lockeroom. While they walked Ashleigh would take glances at Alex. There was definitely something going on with him. He was acting really weird.

"Hey you ok?" Ashleigh asked.

"Yea, I'm fine. Just tired" Alex replied.

"Oh ok" Ashleigh said.

They made it to Alex's room after five minutes. Ashleigh walked over and sat on one of the benches. Alex shut the door and sighed. He had to tell her what he was thinking.

"Ashleigh I need to talk to you." Alex said slowly.

"OK. What's up?" Ashleigh asked.

"Listen. I get it that you like Allen. It was totally seeable back there. And I get it! All the girls fall for him. So I wanna let you know that I know and you don't have to hang around me anymore. Allen's room isn't that far off if you want to go there." Alex blurted out.

"But Alex..." Ashleigh started to say.

"In fact I'll go get him! That way he can lead you to his room." Alex said sadly.

"But Alex..." Ashleigh started to say once more.

But Alex had already walked out of the room. Ashleigh sighed as she looked at the door.

"I don't like him. I like you." She said to no one.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: AWW POOR ALEX!...THE NEXT CHAPTER IS ASHLEE'S!...SO KEEP READING AND REVIEWING!


	8. Dinner Plans and Apoligies

After the "talk" with Alex, Asheligh decided to go find Christy. She knew she could talk to her about anything. She went to the knock-outs lockeroom and opened the door. She walked in to find Christy about to leave."Hey girl" Ashleigh said walking over to Christy.

"Oh hey" Christy replied.

"Can I talk to you?" Ashleigh asked.

"Sure" Christy replied.

The 2 girls walked out of the lockeroom and made their way to nowhere in particular. Neither of them said a word for about 5 seconds, until Ashleigh broke the silence between them. "Alex thinks I like AJ"

"What do you mean he thinks you like AJ? You and AJ are just friends" Christy said.

"I know. I tried to tell him that, but he wouldn't listen to me" Ashleigh stated.

"So what are you going to do?" Christy asked.

"I don't know. I guess try to talk to him again, but again I doubt he will listen to me" Ashleigh said.

"You gotta try, if you like him" Christy said.

"Who says I like Alex?" Ashleigh asked.

"Oh come on, it's obvious you do" Christy replied.

Ashleigh let out a laugh. "Ok, I do like him, but I'm not sure he feels the same way. I mean we don't even know each other that well"

"Well get to know him. Go out with him" Christy said.

"Yea, you're right. Ok so enough about me what about you and AJ?" Ashleigh asked as they reached the catering area.

"There's nothing going on between us. We're just in a storyline together. It's nothing" Christy said picking up a bottle of water.

"Umm hello. This is me you're talking to. We've been friends since you started in TNA, and I know when you're lying to me. You're falling for AJ again aren't you?" Ashleigh asked.

"Well...umm..." Christy said.

"Oh my god you totally are! Well it's about damn time. I loved you and AJ together and not with all these cheap sluts he's always with" Ashleigh replied.

"Shhh I don't want anyone else to know. Ok you go talk to Alex and then meet me in the hotel lobby tonight, and we'll go out and have some fun" Christy said.

"Ok, I'll call you when I get to the hotel. I'll probably go with AJ, so I don't run in to Jay" Ashleigh replied.

"Ok, be careful" Christy said hugging her friend.

"I will" Ashleigh replied hugging her back.

Christy waved and made her way back to her lockeroom to grab her stuff. Ashleigh saw Alex walk in with Chris and she walked over to them. "Hey Alex, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Uh...sure" Alex replied.

Ashleigh grabbed his arm and lead him out of the catering area and in to the hallway. "Ok listen to me. I don't like AJ. We're just friends and he's like my older brother. That's it between me and him"

"I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions. I should of asked first" Alex replied putting his head down.

Ashleigh grabbed his chin and made his eyes meet hers. "It's ok. So I was maybe thinking we could go out and get to know each other" Ashleigh said.

"I'd like that. How about tomorrow?" Alex asked.

"Great. Give me a call and we can work out the details" Asheligh replied.

"Ok, I'll talk to you later then" Alex said.

Ashleigh leaned in and kissed his cheek softly before she gave him a smile and walked out of the catering area. As she walked she heard someone call her name. "Ashleigh hold up for a second"

Ashleigh turned around and saw her ex-boyfriend staring back at her. "Can I help you?"

"Yea, can I talk to you?" Jay asked.

"What about?" Ashleigh said.

Jay walked up to her and grabbed her hand, and pulled her to his lockeroom.

"What's this all about Jay?" Ashleigh said leaning against the lockers.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. Sorry for all the abuse, for all the yelling, and sorry for losing the best thing that's ever happened to me" Jay replied looking at her. His blue eyes meeting her green.

Ashleigh never saw Jay like this. She didn't know if he was lying, or if he was telling the truth. "Why did you start abusing me then?"

"I don't know why I kept doing it" Jay said sitting on the bench. "I just became too stressed out, and I took everything out on you"

"You could of just talked to me about it, I was there to help you through everything" Ashleigh said putting her hand on his shoulder.

Jay put his hand on top of hers and looked at her. He missed her, he really did.

"So, can we give this another try. Us?" Jay asked.

"I don't know Jay..." Ashleigh said standing up.

"Please. I can't go through this without you" Jay said standing in front of her and grabbing her hands before he placed a kiss upon her lips. She wanted to bad to pull away, but her lips wouldn't let her.

Ashleigh stood there kissing him, but then pulled away. "I can't do this Jay. We're not together anymore"

"But we could be together again. Don't you see, that we're meant to be together" Jay pleaded.

Ashleigh just stood there and didn't say anything. Now she could truly see that he was sorry, and she hated seeing him like this, but she had to let him go. "You have to let me go Jay"

"Ashleigh listen to me. I love you" Jay said.

"You what?" Asheligh asked with a shocked expression on her face. He had never said that to her before.

"I love you" Jay repeated.

"I...um...uh..." Ashleigh said still shocked.

"Please?" Jay said with tears in his eyes.

"Let me go Jay. It's the best for us right now" Ashleigh said walking over the door and putting her hand on the doorknob.

Jay looked at her with tears forming in his eyes as he watched Ashleigh walk out of the lockeroom. As she closed the door behind her slowly, she let a few tears fall from her eyes. "I love you too" She whispered as she walked away.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: AWWWE! JAY IS APOLOGIZING TO HER...HERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER!...HOPE EVERYONE LIKES IT...KEEP READING AND REVIEWING.!


	9. Running Back To You

Christy walked out of the knock-outs locker room with her cell phone glued to  
her ear. She was talking to Gail Kim, even though she was in the same building. 

"So what are you going to do about Lance?" Gail asked.  
"I'm going to end it between us. It's the best thing for us to do anyways."  
Christy answered. 

"OK hun but let me warn you. You and I know that Lance has a temper. Be  
careful." Gail warned. 

"I will hun. I gotta go I'm almost to his room. Love ya hun!" Christy said  
before hanging up the phone.  
Christy sighed as she stood in front of Lance's locker room. She took in a deep  
breath as she knocked on his door. Christy hoped that he wouldn't answer the  
door. After a while, Christy exhaled and started to w alk away. As she started to  
walk away his door opened. 

"Christy? You want something?" Lance asked sticking his head out of the door. 

Christy sighed as she slowly turned to face Lance. Lance was very short  
tempered. She crossed and uncrossed her arms across her chest. 

"Yeah. Can we talk?" Christy asked. 

"Sure! Come on in darling!" Lance said smiling. 

Christy walked toward Lance and walked into his room. Lance followed behind her  
closing the door tightly. Christy set her stuff be the door and sat down on one  
of the benches. She could hear Jimmy singing in the shower horribly. Christy bit  
her thumb nail and looked around. She always did that when she was nervous.  
Lance noticed that Christy was doing one of her nervous habits.

"You wanted to talk?" Lance said.

"Oh yeah right. Um I think we should end it for good" Christy said.

"I thought we were just on a break" Lance replied.

"Well that's what I told you, but now I think we should end it and not be together anymore" Christy said.

Lance stared at Christy before punching the lockers, causing Christy to jump and move out of the way.

"Damn it Christy! What made you change your mind!" Lance yelled

"I've just been thinking OK Lance? We aren't meant to be." Christy replied calmly.

Lance grabbed Christy's arm and grabbed onto it tightly. Christy winced in pain as she felt Lance's finger nails dig into her skin. She needed to find a way to get out of his locker room. Christy tried to wiggle out of Lance's tight grip. But instead Lance pushed her up against a wall.

"You think you can come in here and end it like this? You thought wrong princess!" Lance yelled in her face.

"Lance let me go!" Christy yelled back.

"Remember the reason we hooked up in the first place? But that jack ass Allen did you wrong! And now you want to go back to him? No way! Your staying with me!" Lance demanded.

"You can't make me do anything!" Christy yelled back.

"Shut up!" Lance yelled.

To add more sting to his words Lance slapped Christy across the face. Christy yelped in pain as she held her hand to her cheek. Tears streaked down her face to add to the sting.

"What in god's name are you doing Lance!" Jimmy yelled from the bathroom door.

Jimmy pushed Lance into the bathroom and kicked him in the balls. Lance fell to the cold tile floor in pain. Christy looked on in shock. Jimmy took Christy's hand and led her out of the room. Jimmy shut the door as Christy leaned against a wall. Jimmy looked over at Christy to see her eyes filled with fear. 

"Come on. Let's go find Allen." Jimmy said calmly. Jimmy took Christy's hand and put his arm around her. Christy stifled a few tears as she wiped them away with her free hand. Jimmy couldn't believe the actions of his tag team partner. He knew she would be safer in the hands...or arms...of Allen.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: AWW POOR CHRISTY!...LANCE IS SUCH A JERK...ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER!


	10. Dreams Of Us Together Go Down The Drain

Ashleigh walked to AJ's lockeroom and knocked on the door. She didn't hear anything so, she opened the door and saw Christy crying in to AJ's chest. Ashleigh rushed over to her 2 friends.

"Oh my god Chris what's wrong?" Ashleigh said sitting down on the bench.

"I went to break up with Lance, and he went ballistic" Christy said looking at Ashleigh

"Well he's a jerk that doesn't deserve you" Ashleigh said putting a hand on her shoulder.

Christy gave Ashleigh a smile and hugged her. "Thanks Ash"

"No problem. Ok tonight it's me, you and the girls. Eating junk food, and watching movies" Ashleigh said.

"What about your date with Alex?" Christy asked.

"What date with Alex?" AJ asked.

Ashleigh let out a laugh. "Well I'm supposed to go out to dinner with Alex, but I'll tell him what happened and he will understand. We can reschedule"

"You don't have to do that" Christy said.

"I don't have to, but I will. You're my friend and you need me right now. So no if's, and's or buts" Ashleigh replied.

"Are you sure?" Christy asked.

"I'm positive" Ashleigh replied.

Christy gave Ashleigh another hug. "I feel a lot better, thanks guys"

"You're welcome. I'm gonna go see if I can find Alex and explain to him what happened" Ashleigh said standing up.

"K, I'll see you later" Christy said.

"Definitely. AJ can I talk to you for a sec?" Ashleigh said.

"Yea sure. I'll be right back Christy. Lock the door" AJ said following Ashleigh out of the lockeroom.

"What's up?" AJ asked.

"Umm...well" Ashleigh stuttered out.

"What's wrong?" AJ said.

"I was talking to Jay in his lockeroom earlier, and he kinda said that he loved me" Ashleigh said.

"He what?" AJ said sounding suprised.

"He said that he loved me" Ashleigh said repeating herself.

"And you believed him?" AJ asked.

"Well..." Ashleigh said looking at AJ.

"Ashleigh, don't believe anything he says, Especially that" AJ said.

"How was I supposed to react AJ? He broke down in front of me, and I just walked away" Ashleigh said leaning against the wall.

"You had a right to walk way. He abused you" AJ replied.

Ashleigh sighed. "But that look he had in his eyes when he told said that, I could see that he was truly sorry"

"Ashleigh listen to me. Even though he looked like he was sorry, it doesnt mean he really meant it" AJ said.

"How do you know?" Ashleigh replied.

Listen. I've known Jay for a long time. He only wants you back just to play with your heart again!" AJ screamed.

"He could be honest!" Ashleigh screamed back.

"Oh I doubt it!" AJ protested.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this! I'm leaving!" Ashleigh yelled walking out. AJ was going to protest but Ashleigh ran down the hall away from him. AJ sighed as he turned toward his door. Christy was in there waiting for him. He walked in and smiled at her. Christy looked back and smiled at him.

"Are you feeling any better?" AJ asked.

"A little. Thanks." Christy said smiling. "What was the yelling about?"

"Oh, that was nothing" AJ replied.

"You sure?" Christy asked.

"Yea" AJ replied.

Christy gave him a smile before kissing his cheek. AJ returned the smile.

Ashleigh had ran down the hall to nowhere in particular. She turned the corner and ran in to something or someone hard. She looked up in to the eyes of Jay. "Whoa, what's wrong?"

Jay helped Ashleigh up. "Nothing. I was just talking to AJ, and we sorta got in an argument"

"About what?" Jay asked.

"You" Ashleigh replied.

"Me?" Jay said.

"Yea" Ashleigh said.

Jay looked at her confused. "Ash about earlier. I'm sorry"

"For what?" Ashleigh asked.

Jay stood there silent and looked at the floor. Ashleigh grabbed his chin and made his eyes meet hers. "It's ok, really. Let's just agree to be friends, and we'll be in each others lives"

Jay looked at her and placed a kiss on her lips. Ashleigh hesitated, but didn't pull back right away. She had to admit, she missed the taste of his kisses, but then the thought of Alex popped in her mind and she pulled away. "I can't do this Jay. It doesn't feel right. We're broken up remember"

Jay looked at her. "What's so wrong about it?"

"Everything about it" Ashleigh replied.

Ashleigh saw the tears once again for in Jay's eyes as she kissed his cheek and walked away.

Alex shook his head in disbelief and couldn't believe what he had just seen. The chances of him and Ashleigh had gone down the drain.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: AWW POOR ALEX!...THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED OUR OTHER CHAPTERS, BOTH ANNA AND I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!...ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER


	11. Far From Over

Alex was walking in the halls going over every possibility that he could about him and Ashleigh. Maybe she wouldn't take him back. Maybe she wouldn't fall for him again. Oh what was he thinking? Women loved everything about Jay; from his blonde hair and blue eyes to his personality. But he was really starting to think that Ashleigh had actually liked him back. It was just one more thing that he was wrong about. 

"Hey Alex wait up!" Alex heard someone call. 

Alex turned around to see Jay walking up behind him. If he could he would beat Jay senseless from taking his girl from him. But he stopped himself from giving him a nice bruise. If he did Ashleigh would be really mad at him. Then he would have no chance with her for sure. 

"What's up Jay?" Alex asked as causal as he could. 

"I need to know what's up with Ashleigh." Jay asked quickly. 

"What do you mean?" Alex asked confused. 

"Like…how has she been? Has she changed?" Jay asked. 

"Not really. I guess that she seems happier since you abused her." Alex said coldly. 

"I know and I regret that! I really do!" Jay yelled. 

"Because you really hurt her…" Alex continued. 

"Can we please change the subject?" Jay asked. 

"Sure. What did you want to talk to me about?" Alex asked. 

"It's important…" Jay said trailing off. 

Alex looked at Jay confused. What was Jay doing talking to him about something important? Why didn't he just run off to Allen or Tomko and complain to them? The thought of him having access to Ashleigh didn't cross his mind. 

"Tell me Jay." Ales said. 

"Well I really want to impress this girl but I don't know how to…" Jay said nervously. 

"Oh! So 'The Man' is having girl issues?" Alex asked smiling. 

"Shut it Alex. I need help. If I wanted to be made fun of I would have gone to Allen." Jay said seriously. 

"Okay okay. So what do you want from me?" Alex asked. 

"Can you give me tips? Like for a dinner date." Jay asked. 

"Well don't take her to anything really fancy. That will intimidate a girl. Go for semi-formal, like a steak house. And just be really sweet and kind. Ask her about her interests.

You see with Ashleigh…" Alex started to say before he got the point. 

Jay was going to ask Ashleigh out. He wanted help with getting Ashleigh back. A smirk spread across Jay's face. That two faced liar. He just wanted to win Ashleigh back. Well not on his watch. 

"Thank's a lot Alex. You really helped me." Jay said smiling; turning to walk away. 

"Hold up there." Alex said grabbing Jay's arm. 

"Dude let go." Jay said angrily. 

"I know why you talked to me Jay. You just want to get Ashleigh back. Trust me; I don't think she can trust you again after what you did to her. She's over you Jay." Alex stated. 

"You really think that? You didn't see the look in her eyes when I told her I wanted to be with her again. I could tell that she wanted to be with me too. So just step aside loser and let her have the real man." Jay responded, jerking his arm away. 

Alex stared at Jay as he walked away laughing. Alex huffed as he looked at Jay. He just thought that he could get everything he wanted, but not this time. Ashleigh would be all his. He just knew it. It would just take time and effort to get her.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: WHAT DOES JAY HAVE UP HIS SLEEVE EXACTLY? SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE...ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER


	12. This Time It's Really Over

Ashleigh had made her way back to Christy, and the 2 of them were talking to Traci and Gail. The 4 girls were laughing and enjoying their convo when Ashleigh saw Jay heading her way. "Oh god what could he possibly want now?" Ashleigh said to her 3 friends.

"Are you avoiding him?" Gail asked.

"You could say that" Ashleigh replied.

"What's going on between you 2 anyway?" Traci asked.

"Well we had this conversation the other day and Jay said the he loved me" Ashleigh said.

"What?" All 3 girls said in unison.

"Yea, he told me he loved me, and I just stood there like an idiot and didn't say anything" Ashleigh said.

"What is that your saying Ash?" Jay asked.

Ashleigh turned around and smiled weakly. She wished that Jay would just leave her alone. Ashleigh noticed how the other girls seemed uncomfortable around her.

"I gotta go get my stuff ready..." Gail lied.

"Here let me help you!" Traci added.

"I gotta go talk to Allen about...something..." Christy added.

The girls left, leaving Ashleigh and Jay alone with each other. Ashleigh looked down at the ground. She could feel Jay's eyes on her.

"So I have a question for you." Jay said.

"And that would be..." Ashleigh replied.

"I'm really sorry for what I did before. Would you please get back together with me?" Jay asked.

Ashleigh didn't even have to think about this answer. It had been clear to her all along.

"No Jay. I'm interested in someone else." Ashleigh replied.

"What do you mean you're interested in someone else?" Jay asked.

"It means we're done and over with" Ashleigh said flat out.

"Ash come on. We can work this out" Jay said.

"No Jay we can't. Look just forget I ever existed" Ashleigh replied.

"I can't do that" Jay said stepping closer to her.

"Jay seriously just leave me alone" Ashleigh said walking away from him.

Jay reached out and grabbed her wrist. She jerked it back. "Why can't you take a hint? Leave me the hell alone and move on with your life"

Ashleigh walked away from him leaving him standing there as he watched her leave. She decided to go find Alex.

"You will be mine again Ashleigh. I will not lose you to that loser Shelley" Jay said out loud and then walked away.

Meanwhile AJ was talking to Alex about taking Ashleigh out. "So are you sure Ashleigh is over Jay?" Alex asked.

"I'm pretty sure she is" AJ replied.

"Are you sure about that?" Alex asked once more.

"I would never lie to you. Now I gotta go find Christy...

" Allen trailed off. "You like her again? Ask her out!" Alex said excitedly.

"It's too soon. I'm just gonna talk to her. That's what she needs now anyways." Allen said walking off.

Alex sighed as he walked back to his locker room. The night was coming to an end. Tonight he would head back to his hotel room alone drinking wine and thinking about the 'what ifs.' Maybe he could ask Ashleigh out. No, she didn't need that now. She just got over Jay. She didn't need him in her life right now.

"Alex wait up!" Ashleigh called from behind him.

Alex turned around as Ashleigh ran up to him. His hands started to shake at his side. He was getting mor eand more nervous the closer and closer she got. Once Ashleigh reached him she caught her breath for a second.

"Listen I was wondering if you wanted to do something next week." Ashleigh asked in a hurry.

"Ummm...sure why not?" Alex replied.

"I would ask you for tonight but it's really late..." Ashleigh trailed off.

"You could hang out in my hotel room with me if you really want to." Alex offered.

"Sure!" Ashleigh replied.

"Great. I'm gonna go grab my stuff, and then I'll meet you out front" Alex said

"Ok, see ya then" Ashleigh replied as she watched Alex walk towards his lockeroom.

Ashleigh went to the knock-outs lockeroom and grabbed all her stuff. She did a quick mirror check and made her way outside to meet Alex. She saw him with a gym bag over his shoulder leaning against his rental. She had to admit he looked cute standing there staring off in to space.

"Something up there that interests you?" Ashleigh said as she broke his daydreaming.

"Oh sorry. Drifted off there for a second" Alex replied.

"It's ok. I do that alot" Ashleigh said.

They both got in the rental car and drove to the hotel. They both were ready to have a relaxing night, but little did they know that their night was about to be come ruined.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: WELL HERE' THE NEW CHAPTER! SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. I (ASHLEE) HAD MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK BUT ONCE AGAIN ANNA WAS THERE TO SWOOP IN AND HELP ME. HAPPY READING AND KEEP REVIEWING.


	13. I Still Love You

Allen had been walking in a circle around the building for at least twenty  
minutes. He walked around the whole thing once already. Wrestlers were going to  
their rental cars and driving off to their destinations. Allen couldn't leave  
just yet.He had a decision to make. He could either tell Christy that he still loved her tonight or do it another time.

Yeah…he still loved her.

He never stopped loving her, even after all that she had done. He could never get her out of his mind. It was like she would forever be there. Allen looked around at where he was. He must have circled the whole arena again. Allen sighed as he looked around. He had to go see Christy and tell her what was going on with him. He hoped that she would understand. As he walked to her room he saw Alex beaming.

"Why the big smile?" Allen asked.

"Ashleigh agreed to go on a date with me!" Alex said, still beaming.

"Really? That's great dude! Congrats." Allen replied.

"I know! All this time she liked me and I didn't even know it! God I was so stupid!" Alex realized.

"I've been telling you that forever dude." Allen reminded his friend.

"Well you know what…I can't think of anything! I'm just too happy!" Alex said jumping.

Allen laughed as he watched his friend jump up and down for joy. Alex really liked Ashleigh. How could Alex find his perfect in almost one night and Allen couldn't find his in a lifetime? And when he did, he let her go. Alex could see the stress and confusion in Allen's face and stopped jumping.

"What's wrong with you dude?" Alex asked.

"I was just going to go look for Christy…" Allen started to say.

"What are you looking for her for?" Alex asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I was gonna tell her something. I think I still am…" Allen replied confused.

"Oh my god your gonna tell her you love her!" Alex shouted.

"Wanna say that any louder?" Allen said annoyed.

"Why are you talking to me? Your suppose to be talking to Christy! GO!" Alex said pushing Allen down the hall.

Allen looked back at Alex to see him giving him two thumbs up with a smile. Allen sighed as he gave a weak smile back. He took in a deep breath as he walked in the direction of the knockout locker room. He wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do. But nothing would change his mind…

Right?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Allen reached the locker room and reached for the door handle when he heard voices yelling. He opened the door to find Christy and Lance arguing. He decided to wait and hear what they were arguing about.

"We're done and over with! Why can't you get it through your head?" Christy yelled.

"There is no way you're leaving me for that loser Styles! He doesn't deserve you!" Lance replied.

"And like you do?" Christy yelled back.

"I treat you a hell of a lot better than he ever will." Lance said as he started to pace.

"Oh give me a break Lance. I now realize that I made a huge mistake cheating on him with you."

Christy spat out.

"Don't you dare back talk me little darling." Lance said moving closer.

Allen wanted so badly to run in and save her. But he knew that she had to fend for herself. Of course if things got out of hand then he would totally go in there. Christy probably handled him like this before.

"I'll back talk you whenever I want. We aren't together anymore remember?" Christy said with a smile.

"You can think that. But as far as I'm concerned your still my property." Lance said glaring.

"I was never your property in the first place." Christy spat.

Suddenly Lance slapped Christy hard across the face. Allen grew angry. He wouldn't let Christy take this. Allen ran into the room and pushed Lance against the opposite wall. He ran back over to Christy and checked her out.

"Are you okay?" Allen asked.

"I'm…" Christy started to say before she gasped.

Allen looked at her confused. Suddenly he was pulled back against the wall. His head hit the wall first hard. Allen groaned in pain as he grabbed the back of his head. Lance stood between the two of them and smirked.

"Not so tough now are ya Styles?!" Lance yelled.

Allen narrowed his eyes as she slid up the wall. Then he speared Lance into the lockers. He could feel Christy's arms go around his waist as she pulled him off. She pushed him out the door and ran out after him. They ran down the halls until they were sure that they were safe. Christy bent over to take a deep breath. When she stood up Allen walked over to her and put his arms around her waist.

"Christy…" Allen started to say.

"Just shut up and kiss me Allen." Christy said.

Allen smiled as he pressed his lips against hers. Her lips tasted like mint. Oh how he missed the taste of her lips. Christy wrapped her arms around Allen's neck and kissed him more. She missed having his arms around her waist. When they pulled away they looked each other in the eyes.

"I still love you Christina Lee Hemme." Allen said.

"And I still love you Allen Lloyd Jones." Christy replied.

And those were the words both wished to hear.

AWWE CHRISTY AND ALLEN ARE BACK TOGETHER!STAY TUNED FOR WHAT HAPPENS BETWEEN ASHLEIGH AND ALEX.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: WE DON'T OWN ANYONE FROM TNA. WE JUST OWN ASHLEIGH


	14. Starting Trouble Again

Alex and Ashleigh had gotten to the hotel, and checked in. They made their way up to Alex's hotel room. They set their bags on the floor and sat down on the bed.

"I'll never get used to going from hotel to hotel. I'd rather be back in my own bed" Ashleigh said.

"It's not that bad really" Alex replied.

Ashleigh looked at Alex and laughed.

"It just depends on who you're rooming with" Alex said.

"I'm gonna go get a quick shower and then we can watch a movie" Ashleigh said getting up and grabbing her bag.

"I'll be here" Alex replied grinning.

Ashleigh walked in to the bathroom and took a quick shower. She changed in to a pair of hollister sweatpants and a Motor City Machine Guns t-shirt and walked back out.

"Nice shirt" Alex said looking over at her and laughing.

"Ya like it? I kinda swiped it from your lockeroom" Ashleigh replied smiling sweetly.

"Keep it. It looks better on you anyway" Alex said.

Ashleigh smiled and grabbed her brush and brushed her hair. Alex walked in to the bathroom with his bag and closed the door, as Ashleigh sat on the bed and grabbed the remote and turned on the tv. She heard her cell phone go off and went over and picked it up without seeing who it was.

"Hello?" Ashleigh said.

"Ash?" The person on the other line said.

"What do you want Jay?" Ashleigh said.

"Where are you?" Jay asked.

"None of your buisness" Ashleigh replied.

"Answer the question Ashleigh" Jay said.

"Look if you're done wasting my time, I'm going to go" Ashleigh said hanging up on him.

Alex walked out in a pair of basketball shorts. "Everything ok?"

"Yea. It was just Jay being a jackass, as usual" Ashleigh replied with a laugh.

"So what are we watching?" Alex asked dropping his bag.

"I was thinking either See No Evil or Child's Play" Ashleigh replied.

"Ummm Child's Play sounds good" Alex said.

"If I have nightmares tonight, I'm gonna kill you" Ashleigh said laughing.

"You'll be fine. You're a big girl now" Alex replied.

Ashleigh walked over to her bag and pulled out a bag of oreos and a jar of peanut butter before walking over and sitting on the bed.

"What in the world is that?" Alex asked.

"Oreos and peanut butter" Ashleigh replied with a smile.

"You did not bring those with you" Alex said with a laugh.

"Yea I did. Never leave home without them" Ashleigh said.

"Wow you're the only person I know that carries cookies and peanut butter with them" Alex said grinning.

I opened the bag of oreos and took one out. "Want one?" Ashleigh said looking at Alex.

"Sure" Alex replied taking a cookie out.

Ashleigh opened the jar and dipped her cookie in and ate it. She then got an idea, as she looked over at Alex who was watching the tv. Ashleigh got a glob of peanut butter on her finger. She tapped Alex on the shoulder and when he turned around to look at her, she smeared the peanut butter all over his face and burst out laughing.

"That was so not funny" Alex said wiping the peanut butter off his face.

"Yea it was" Ashleigh replied still laughing.

"Oh was it. Well you should have some" Alex said putting some peanut butter on his finger and smearing it on Ashleigh's face.

"Oh you're in for it now Shelley" Ashleigh replied wiping the peanut butter off her face and wiping it on Alex's arm.

Alex got up and ran across the hotel room. Ashleigh chased after him, and reached in the bag and began throwing cookies everywhere. As Ashleigh ran she dropped the jar and Alex picked it up. He was going to put his finger in it when Ashleigh dropped the bag of cookies. "Ok you win"

Alex put the jar on the table and laughed as he walked over to Ashleigh and put out his hand. "Truce?"

"Truce" Ashleigh replied shaking his hand.

Alex turned his back and Ashleigh picked up the jar and dipped her finger in it and went behind Alex and wiped it on the back of his neck. He felt the sticky peanut butter slide down his neck. He turned around and pinned Ashleigh against the wall who was giggling like crazy. "Ok this time you win" Ashleigh said looking in Alex's eyes.

Alex couldn't hold it back anymore. He leaned in and kissed Ashleigh. Ashleigh didn't pull away and kissed him back.

After a while Alex pulled back. Ashleigh opened her eyes and smiled.

"Wow." Ashleigh said smiling.

"I just had to..." Alex started to say before being cut off.

"My god you need to clean up." Ashleigh said laughing as she pulled peanut butter out of his hair.

"Why don't you help me?" Alex asked smirking.

"Nice try but not yet." Ashleigh replied beating him to the bathroom.

Alex laughed as he pulled peanut butter out of his hair. Ashleigh was definitely the girl for him. Alex was about to order Child's Play but heard a knock on the door. Alex walked over to the door and looked into the peep hole. It was his tag team partner Chris Sabin. Alex opened the door and smiled. Chris looked his partner up and down and laughed.

"What the hell did you get into?" Chris asked laughing.

"It's a long story" Alex replied letting Chris in the room.

"DId you get in to a fight with a peanut butter jar?" Chris said still laughing.

"Well not exactly" Alex replied.

"Then what happened?" Chris said.

"Umm well... Ashleigh decided to have a peanut butter fight with me, and as you can see I lost" Alex said smiling.

Chris grinned. He hasn't seen Alex this happy in months, and he was happy that Alex found someone that can do that for him.

Ashleigh opened the bathroom door and walked out in a towel. The steam following her from the shower. "Sorry" Ashleigh said as soon as she saw Chris. She ran back in the bathroom and shut the door.

Ashleigh got changed and walked out of the bathroom. "Sorry about that Chris" She said blushing.

"No need to apologize" Chris replied grinning.

Alex hit him in the arm and laughed.

"So what are you 2 crazy kids doing on this fine night?" Chris asked.

"Well before I do anything, I'm going to take another shower" Alex said walking to the bathroom.

"You really like him don't you?" Chris asked as he sat on the one couch.

"Yea, I do. I haven't even known him that long, but I feel comftorable around him" Ashleigh replied.

"Well he really likes you too" Chris said.

Ashleigh grinned and brushed her hair when Alex came out of the bathroom.

"Ok, I'm getting bored sitting here now. How about we go out to a club or something. It's still early" Ashleigh said.

"What about the movie?" Alex said.

"We'll watch it another time. C'mon Alex, we deserve to have some fun" Ashleigh replied.

"Ok, I'm up for going out" Alex said.

"What about you Sabin?" Ashleigh asked.

"Yea, I'm game" Chris replied.

"Ok kewl.Meet you in the lobby in 20 mins?" Ashleigh said.

"See ya then" Chris said leaving the room.

Both Alex and Ashleigh got changed in to their "club" clothes. Ashleigh changed in to a pair of dark low rise jeans, a black halter top, and black stilletto heels. Alex was in loose jeans, a dark blue track jacket, white t-shirt, and white sneakers. They grabbed everything they needed and headed down to the lobby where Chris was patiently waiting.

"Wow, you guys look like the perfect couple" Chris said laughing.

"Shut it Sabin" Ashleigh replied playfully.

"So no girl tonight Chris?" Ashleigh asked laughing.

"Playing the field tonight" Chris replied grinning.

"You're such a pimp Sabin" Ashleigh said.

"You know it" Chris replied popping his collar.

"Oh god" Alex said rolling his eyes.

"What? I preach the truth!" Chris yelled.

Ashleigh laughed as she grabbed Alex's hand and held it. Alex smiled as they started to walk out. Before they could they saw Allen and Christy walk into the lobby. They were holding hands and all over each other.

"Looks like someone is gonna get some!" Chris said a little too loud.

Allen looked over at Chris and smiled. The couple walked over to Chris, Alex and Ashleigh.

"Where is everyone going without us?" Christy asked.

"Clubbing. Wanna come?" Ashleigh asked.

"Oh can we go Allen?" Christy begged.

"Sure we can." Allen smiled sweetly. "Oh gag me." Alex said making a gagging noise.

Chris laughed as he high fived his tag team partner.

The girls rolled their eyes at each other. The five turned and headed back outside...

"Where are ya'll going?" A familar voice said behind them.

"Have you forgot about us already?" Another familar voice said.

The five turned around slowly. Christy gasped and hid behind Allen. Allen's face grew mad as his hands turned to fists. Chris stared all wide eyed. Ashleigh squeezed onto Alex's hand harder. Alex had the same expression as Allen.

Lance and Jay were ready to cause trouble.

JAY AND LANCE ALWAYS SHOW UP AT THE WRONG TIMES.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: WE DON'T OWN ANYONE FROM TNA. WE JUST OWN ASHLEIGH...KEEP READING AND REVIEWING!


	15. Finally It's Really OverOr Is It?

"Not happy to see us?" Jay asked smiling.

"You know damn well we're not." Alex replied with a snarl.

"Whoa easy cowboy we don't intend on starting anything!" Jay said backing up.

"Then why did you bother to show up?" Alex asked.

"It just so happens that Lance and I are staying in the same hotel! How funny!" Jay replied.

Alex knew that Jay was lying. Jay was staying at the hotel across town. He just came here to make a scene. He stood in front of Ashleigh so Jay wouldn't even look at her. He looked over to Allen and Christy. Christy was squeezing onto Allen's hand so hard it was turning red.

"We just wanna drop by and see how our favorite people are fairing." Lance said with a cheesy smile.

"Fuck off Lance." Allen said through his gritted teeth.

"No need to get all fancy with your words and whatnot!" Lance argued.

"Jay just leave before you start something you can't finish" Ashleigh said coming out from behind Alex.

"Awe you don't miss me?" Jay asked.

Ashleigh looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Um let me think about that. No. I can't stand you"

"You're making me sad" Jay said holding his heart.

Lance stood there and laughed while Allen's face got redder.

"Listen just get out of here, before my fist meets your face" Allen said getting in Lance's face.

"Stop trying to be all big and bad Styles" Lance replied still smirking. Christy stood in front of Allen and brought her fist up and collided with Lance's face, while everyone stood there in shock.

"Seriously get out of here you losers. We have better stuff to do then stand here and deal with you morons" Christy said leading Allen out of the hotel with Ashleigh and Alex trailing behind.

Before they could leave Lance caught with them and stood in front of the door so no one could go out. Christy was about toe to toe with Lance. He smiled at her as she backed away to Allen's side.

"Where do you think your going?" Lance asked grinning.

"A-a-away f-from y-you..." Christy stuttered.

"Someone scared?" Lance asked getting closer.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her." Allen warned stepping in front of Christy.

"What are you gonna do about it pretty boy?" Lance asked towering over Allen. Before Lance could finish the spread of his smile, Allen raised his fist and punched Lance square in the jaw. Christy yelled in astonishment and backed away to the wall. Allen pulled his fist back and shook his hand. Suddenly he felt an arm go around his neck choking him.

"Who the hell do you think you are eh punk?!" Jay yelled into Allen's ear.

Alex grabbed Jay by the back of his shirt, pulling him and Allen down. Jay loosened his grip on Allen as Allen slipped out of his arm. Jay stood up and went to punch Alex. But Alex pushed him into a wall and kicked him in the stomach. Ashleigh stepped in between Alex and Jay who were still trying to get to each other. Chris held Alex back. "Ok stop it right now. This is getting ridiculous. Now Jay for the last time leave me the hell alone and stop trying to ruin my life"

"Whatever you say you will always be mine Ashleigh. You hear me" Jay said getting in Ashleigh's face.

"Not even in your dreams. I'm happy now Jay so deal with it" Ashleigh replied grabbing Alex's hand and leading him out of the hotel.

Christy pulled Allen up from the floor and raced out the door. They stepped over Lance who was still laying on the floor. Soon everyone was finally outside.

"I knew they would show up..." Alex stated.

"Of course they would. Why wouldn't they?" Allen snarled.

"You guys need to cool it. Let's go before they come after us." Christy added.

The four walked off down the street. Ashleigh checked over Alex to see a slight scratch above his eye and a bruise forming over his right shoulder. Allen didn't get too hurt except for a headache from the fall. As soon as the guys stated that they were okay, they kept walking down to a bar. They thought things were done...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh come on you fucking wuss." Jay said as he pulled Lance up.

Lance got to his feet and held the back of his head. He touched his hand to his lip to see that Allen busted it open. He looked over at Jay who was holding his stomach. They both looked at each other with narrowed eyes.

"This was your idea." Lance told Jay.

"But you wanted to do it tonight." Jay added.

"Well what the hell do we do now?" Lance asked.

"We wait. I told you it was too damn early to do this. But NO you wouldn't listen..." Jay trailed off.

"Okay I get your point. But when do we start again?" Lance asked.

"Lockdown..." Jay said to Lance smiling. Lance smiled back at Jay. Lockdown was the perfect time to do it. Jay was going to be in a match against Allen and lord knows what he was gonna do. They walked toward each other and shook hands.

"Let's do this." Jay said smiling. "I'm all for it." Lance added, smiling back.

DRAMA OR WHAT!...WELL THAT WAS THE LAST CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY, BUT THANKS FOR EVERYONE WHO READ AND REVIEWED...ME AND ANNA REALLY APPRECIATE IT!...STAY TUNED FOR THE SEQUEL TO I'LL BE THERE FOR YOU AND A SEQUEL TO THIS FIC, AND I'M SURE THERE WILL BE MANY MORE FICS FROM ME AND ANNA...SO THANKS AGAIN EVERYON!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: WE DON'T OWN ANYONE FROM TNA. WE JUST OWN ASHLEIGH...KEEP READING AND REVIEWING!


End file.
